Label, purify, and characterize biochemically the electron dense cell coat material of guinea pig peritoneal macrophages. Study the relationship of the clotting system components, cell coat material, and macrophage surface fibrinogen to macrophage migration, to enhanced glucosamine incorporation (macrophage activation), and to macrophage adherence. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hammond, M.E., Selvaggio, S.S. and Dvorak, H.F.: Antigen enhanced glucosamine incorporation by peritoneal macrophages in cell-mediated hypersensitivity. I. Studies on biology and mechanism. J. Immunol. 115:914, 1975. Colvin, R.B. and Dvorak, H.F.: Mononuclear cell surface fibrinogen. Fed. Proc., 1975.